


Waiting Game

by Green



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry prepares himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Game

The sound of the door opening, closing, and then locking with a silent spell sent an immediate thrill through his body. He paused in the act of preparing himself and listened. Snape's steps were silent, of course, but Harry imagined he could almost _feel_ Snape getting closer. In his mind's eye, Harry saw Snape set some paperwork down next to his chair, perhaps straighten a few books, before walking into the hallway. Snape would know Harry had let himself in, and that he was waiting impatiently for him in the bedroom, but -- sadistic bastard that he was -- he would draw this out for as long as Harry could stand it.

Harry took a deep breath and went back to working his oil-slick fingers in his body, not as carefully now that Snape was in the house.

Snape made him wait what felt like _hours_ , until Harry's whole body was trembling in anticipation. He drew his fingers out, wiped a bit of excess oil off on the sheets, and turned over onto his front. His cock _ached_.

As if he'd been waiting for exactly this action, the door to the bedroom opened and Snape stood at the threshold. Harry couldn't _see_ him, but his magical presence thrummed through Harry, making familiar vibrations travel up and down his spine.

"Eager, are we?" Snape murmured, and Harry felt him approach. "You make quite an enticing picture."

 _Bastard_ Harry thought, and bit back on a moan. Snape's voice was like liquid fire, rolling over him and licking his skin with its flames. He shifted, his cock rubbing against the sheets, and spread his legs.

One of Snape's hands slid up Harry's right calf, tickled him behind the knee, and then moved up between his thighs. Harry did moan, then, and pushed back into the touch, wanting anything, _anything_.

Snape's breath caught. "Shameless little slut," he said, his voice a little rough and definitely fond.

"Fuck," Harry said hoarsely. "Do something."

"When I feel like it," Snape murmured distractedly. "Roll over."

Harry obeyed without thought, and looked up at where Snape stood over the side of the bed.

Snape was fully clothed and watching him with eyes that were even blacker than usual. "Touch yourself," he said quietly. "Stroke your prick."

Harry moved his hand down his chest, but got a frown for not immediately doing just as Snape said. He wrapped his hand around his cock and gasped. "Can't-- Too close."

"Do it," Snape said sharply, and moved to begin unfastening his clothing. "You will not come until I say, do you hear me?"

Moaning, Harry squeezed the base of his cock a little harder than necessary. It was much gentler than Snape would have done.

He stroked his cock as he watched Snape undress, until his lover -- enemy, teacher, savior, _everything_ \-- stood before the bed, completely nude and unselfconscious.

"Now, Harry, tell me what you want," Snape said, dragging his eyes away from where Harry was fisting his cock and to his face. His eyes looked into him in a way that made Harry feel completely exposed.

 _Bastard_ , Harry thought again, and watched Snape's lips curl into a cruel smile. Of course he'd heard that, Harry practically shouted it inside his mind. "Come fuck me," Harry said, and lifted his knees. "I want to feel your cock inside me."

"Hmm, I see that," Snape said, and had the nerve to sound amused.

"Please, _now_ ," Harry said, whimpering just a little because he knew that showing just how much he _wanted_ made Snape want just as badly.

Snape swallowed audibly. "If you ... insist," he rasped.

Then Snape was covering his body with his own and leaning down to capture Harry's lips with a searing kiss. His mouth was invaded, _taken_ by Snape's, and they both moaned. Harry felt the shift, felt the blunt head of Snape's cock at his entrance, and then Snape grabbed hold of Harry's knees and pressed inside.

Harry's head fell back on the pillow and his eyes closed tightly against the burning hot pleasure that filled him. "Fuck," he whispered, and then he was completely robbed of words as Snape retreated and then thrust in again.

"Utterly wanton," Snape said, and wrapped his long fingers around Harry's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, so that Harry was holding off his orgasm by a thin shred of will alone.

Snape's mouth was everywhere he could reach; his sharp, uneven teeth on Harry's skin, and then his hot, wicked tongue to soothe away the pain.

"Come, Harry," Snape whispered, and then Harry let go, clenching tight around Snape's cock and falling apart everywhere else.

Groaning, Snape thrust in further, emptying himself inside Harry and then collapsing on top of him so that they tangled together in a boneless heap of hot, sweaty skin.

"Fuck," Harry said when he could breathe again.

Snape agreed with a satisfied humming noise, and then rolled over on his back and pulling Harry close. His hands swept the sticky strands of hair away from Harry's sweaty forehead before he kissed him there. "Shameless little brat," he murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Getting yourself ready like that for me," Snape said.

"You said you wanted me too," Harry said and gave a yawn.

"So you did?" Snape sounded surprised.

"Love you," Harry said simply, and let his heavy eyelids fall closed.

"I forgot what love was like," Snape whispered.

Harry cracked an eye open and looked at him seriously. "You did?" he asked.

"It's coming back to me." Then Snape tightened his arms and pulled him closer.


End file.
